Early childhood is a critical period in the development of eating behaviors, habits, and food preferences, all of which may have significant implications for lifelong health. The influence of feeding practices of caregivers within early care and education (ECE) settings has been cited as a key avenue for childhood obesity prevention. No validated instrument exists to assess the unique dimensions of responsive feeding practices in ECE settings. The overall objective of the proposed research is to develop a valid and reliable method to assess responsive feeding practices of ECE teachers. This study aims to: 1) Develop and validate a protocol to assess responsive feeding practices that is specific and appropriate for use in ECE settings; 2) Assess early childhood teachers? responsive feeding practices across a breadth of ECE policy contexts (Child and Adult Care Food Program and Head Start); and 3) Explore associations between responsive feeding practices and child nutrition behaviors across these ECE policy contexts.